Dead Rising Continued
by Felix Rodriguez
Summary: ON EXTENDED HIATUS The story of the survivors in the game Dead Rising after they are captured by the Special Forces. Will be a short story. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Even though they were supposedly brought to safety, the survivors of the zombie incident in Willamette, Colorado were about to be taken in custody by a special forces group. While a note from Otis Washington led Frank West to believe that the survivors had been safely flown away in a helicopter, they were busy with their own adventure. This is their story.

Dead Rising Continued

Character List:

Main Characters:

Paul Carson (19): Once a psychopath who had a change of heart after being saved by Frank. He, along with Otis, now leads the ragtag group of survivors.

Simone Ravendark (18): A survivor who was found by Frank who thought she was bitten by a zombie. In truth, she was only wounded and not bitten. She is the love interest of Paul.

Otis Washington (67): Janitor of Willamette mall and called Frank many times during his three day mission. Assists Paul in looking after the survivors.

Kindell Johnson (38): Attempted a mutiny when he believed the helicopter would not come. Frank averted the mutiny. He fights Paul over leadership of the group as he believes Paul is not fit for leading.

Kevin Fletcher (28): 2nd in command of the Special Forces. Hinders the survivors during their escape. Main antagonist of the story.

Major Characters:

Jeff Meyer (55): Frank reunited him with his wife.

Natalie Meyer (53): Jeff's wife.

Bill Brenton (39): Frank freed Bill while he was trapped in a nook of a store.

Burt Thompson (20): Found barricaded with Aaron.

Aaron Swoop (20): Found with Burt. Understands Japanese.

Sophie Richards (25): Saved by Frank from the convicts who killed her boyfriend Sid.

Leah Stein (29): Had her child eaten by zombies. She has an injured ankle.

Greg Simpson (38): Worker at the mall. Saved from Adam MacIntyre. Knows hidden passage in the mall.

Yuu Tanaka (32): Japanese tourist. Aaron can understand him.

Shinji Kitano (34): Japanese tourist. Aaron can understand him.

David Bailey (44): Injured leg due to Steven Chapman.

Tonya Waters (25): Ross's girlfriend.

Ross Folk (27): Badly injured and has trouble walking. His wound has healed some, but not all the way.

Josh Manning (25): Held captive by Cliff Hudson.

Barbara Patterson (40): Saved by Frank from Cliff.

Rich Atkins (36): Held captive by Cliff.

Heather Tompkins (18): Twin sister of Pamela.

Pamela Tompkins (18): Twin sister of Heather.

Gordon Stalworth (29): Very cowardly.

Ronald Shiner: (30): Only thinks of eating. Tried to lead a mutiny because he didn't get enough food.

Jennifer Gorman (27): Held captive by the True Eye cult.

Kay Nelson (24): Freed from Jo Slade.

Lilly Deacon (24): Freed from Jo.

Kelly Carpenter (19): Freed from Jo.

Janet Star (26): Freed from Jo.

Sally Mills (24): Found hanging on a rabbit statue.

Nick Evans (30): Found hanging on a rabbit statue.

Wayne Blackwell (34): Target of the Hall family snipers.

Jolie Wu (28): Best friend of Rachel.

Rachel Decker (27): Jolie's best friend.

Floyd Sanders (69): Very old. Art enthusiast. Has to be helped out in advanced age.

Ray Mathison (31): Held captive by Sean Keanan.

Nathan Crabbe (37): Held captive by Sean.

Michelle Feltz (27): Held captive by Sean.

Beth Shrake (41): Held captive by Sean.

Cheryl Jones (25): Held captive by Sean.

Gil Jimenez (39): Usually drunk. Needs to be helped around until drunkenness wears off.

Brett Styles (28): Found in the gun shack.

Jonathan Picardsen (25): Found in the gun shack.

Alyssa Laurent (25): Found in the gun shack.

Mindy Baker (28): Attacked by Paul (who feels sorry for his actions).

Debbie Willett (50): Attacked by Paul (who feels sorry for his actions).

Leroy McKenna (46): Dealing with a neck injury.

Susan Walsh (76): Very old. Calm and collected. Needs to be helped to move in advanced age.

Tad Hawthorne (31): Captured by Kent Swanson.

Sam Franklin (N/A): Convict that drives the stolen military Humvee.

Miguel Sanchez (N/A): Convict. Rides shotgun in the Humvee wielding a baseball bat.

Reginald Jenkins (N/A): Convict. Operates the mounted machine gun in the Humvee.

Minor Characters:

Frank West (36): Photojournalist. Gathered up evidence for the zombie incident in Willamette.

Isabella Keyes (27): Sister to Carlito, who spread the zombie outbreak.

Brock Mason (37): Leader of the Special Forces.

Jessica "Jessie" McCarney (25): Department of Homeland Security agent. Bitten by a zombified Russell Barnaby.


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

The story begins after Frank has rescued all the survivors, but before Jessie has died and the Special Forces have invaded the mall.

Dead Rising Continued

Paul Carson walked into the control room of the Security Room very bored. He was bored listening to the other survivors pitiful sobs and arguing. Now, he was determined to go talk to Otis about something that would get his mind off the others. As he made for the other door, he saw Jessie McCarney sitting on the green couch in the fetal position, staring blankly at the floor.

Curious, he stepped up to her and politely asked, "Ms. McCarney? Are you ok?"

Jessie did not respond and sat looking at the floor.

"O-okay t-th-then. I'll s-see you l-later," stammered Paul who left the room. Near the ventilation duck stood Otis Washington and Greg Simpson, two former workers at the mall and two of the friendliest people in the Security Room. Paul almost stopped when he spied 18-year-old Simone Ravendark chatting away with Otis and Greg. Since she stepped into the same room as Paul, his heart secretly wanted her to be with him, although he was too shy to admit it. Although still nervous, Paul finally mustered up the courage to get closer.

He heard the end of the conversation. "And Frank brought me back to the Security Room, after telling me about Isabella," Simone finished. She then heard soft footsteps and turned around to see Paul.

She smiled and stated, "Hi Paul."

"H-hi," responded Paul very quietly. He didn't even look at her in the face, just stared at his feet.

"That was an interesting story, Simone," Otis stated.

Greg added, "Yeah, it was better than most of the stupid stories I hear from these people."

Simone blushed and responded, "Oh, it wasn't that good. I mean other people should have better stories than me, how about Bill or Kindell?"

Hearing Kindell's name, Paul wanted to make a "hmph" noise in detest, but resisted. Paul did not like Kindell at all as he thought he was a pompous jerk.

Changing the subject, Otis asked, "So Paul, whaddya want?"

Bringing his focus back to the present, Paul said, "Huh?" before remembering what he was going to say. "Oh yeah! I think something's up with Jessie, she's acting very strange."

"What's wrong with her?" Otis questioned.

"It was weird. S-she didn't even respond to me when I talked directly too her."

"Hmm, that's very odd. Maybe I better go check on her," Otis stated and started to leave.

Greg grabbed his arm and told him, "Oh I think it'll be alright. She must just be tired."

Ignoring the other two, Paul asked Simone, "S-so how a-are you?"

"Well, apart from being injured in a mall full of zombies, I'm alright," she replied very sarcastically.

Paul could only say, "Oh" in return and look away from her, embarrassed that he asked the question.

"Paul, it's ok. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry," Simone replied with an apologetic chuckle.

This made Paul turn towards her and smile a meek smile.

"Shh! Everyone quiet!" Otis yelled suddenly. The others hushed as Otis slowly walked towards the door to the control room. He heard a shout and a scream as loud voices were suddenly echoing in the room.

"What's going on?" Greg asked rather loudly. Otis put a finger to his mouth and ushered the other three around him.

He looked over his shoulder before stating, "Something's goin' done out there. I think somebody's here."

"What?" asked Simone.

"I think we should get outta here," Otis continued.

Paul quickly stammered, "W-where will we go?"

"I think the military is here. Frank said they blocked the city in, maybe they finally came to the mall too. Maybe they will have a helicopter on the helipad."

Simone retorted, "But isn't that way the only way out onto the helipad? Through the door where the military supposedly are."

Otis shook his head and replied, "It's more difficult, but we can get there through the air duct passage. If we go out onto the rooftop, we can hop the fence and climb up to the helipad."

"Are you sure that will work?" Greg asked.

"It has too," responded Otis.

Paul stammered, "B-but what about Mr. West?"

"Frank? Oh I know!" Otis exclaimed as he took out a pen and piece of paper from his Willamette jacket. "I'll leave him a note."

Otis quickly scribbled down a note to leave for Frank which read;

Frank, while you were out some crazy people snuck in from the rooftop and started snatchin' people. I heard a helluva racket coming from where the monitors are, so I'm taking advantage of the confusion and stealing a helicopter! I might not look the type but I've got a small aircraft pilot's license. I haven't seen Jessie. There's no time to look for her now. I've gotta get out of here while the gettin's good. I hope you don't think I'm a coward. If we meet on the other side, I definitely owe you a drink. Good luck, Frank.

Otis Washington

"I'm leavin' this right here," Otis said as he put it down.

"Alright, follow me!" He yelled and quickly went into the ventilation shaft. Greg, Simone, and Paul followed suit and soon were outside on the familiar rooftop.

"Now what?" Simone asked.

Otis thought and then snapped his fingers, "We'll we've gotta climb up to get to the helipad."

"But if what you thought is true, then there'll be soldiers on the rooftops," Greg interjected.

Otis quietly said, "I guess we'll have to deal with them if we want to get outta here."

"How? We hardly have any weapons!" Greg yelled.

Paul quietly interrupted, "I-I've got one of my molotov cocktails on me."

"And I have the handgun that Frank brought me," Simone replied.

Greg sighed and grumbled, "Those military people will be wearing body armor and god knows what, and we're gonna fight them off with a molotov and a tiny pistol?"

"More than that," Otis added. During the conversation, Otis had opened the cardboard box on the roof and gathered up several things scattered amongst the rooftop.

"This is for you," Otis beckoned to Greg, as he gave him a scythe. "And you can have this Paul," he smiled as he gave Paul a baseball bat.

"Well, we're dead," Greg pouted.

Simone suggested, "Should we climb up to the helipad now?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Otis said.

With that, the four climbed up the wall and finally made it to the helipad. Otis's prediction was right as the helicopter was whirring with several Special Forces around it.

"Alright here's what we do," Otis suggested. "Greg, you and Paul will go take care of those three imbeciles around the copter. Simone, you and I'll take out the pilot ok?"

"Gotcha," Simone replied. Greg shook his head, and Paul meekly said, "Yes."

"Get ready, go!" yelled Otis. The two young men went up first and quietly made their way near two of the Special Forces, one who was pointing his gun in the very crammed helicopter.

"Hey shut up in there! You'll be outta here soon enough, so just shut it!" the Special Forces man commanded.

The other two stood guard facing the door to the security room, where two other Special Forces men were inside talking with Jessie (if you've played the game, you know what happens to these two and Jessie).

Sophie Richards was crying her head off, which annoyed the Special Forces man. "God shut up!" he yelled as he pointed his machine gun at the frightened survivors. "If you don't shut up I'm gonna blow all your god damn heads off!"

A voice asked, "Why don't I do that for you?"

The Special Forces man looked to his right and met a baseball bat to his gas-mask covered face. He recoiled from the shock and tried to reach for his weapon. Greg rushed out of the blackness wielding his scythe and lunged towards the Special Forces man. The SF man attempted to raise his weapon and fire at his attacker only to be hit again with the baseball bat by Paul.

Watching the situation, another SF man raised his weapon to fire at Paul and Greg only to feel something on his neck. Looking with his eyes, he saw that a woman was pointing a pistol into his neck. Very agilely, the SF man turned in one fluid motion to fire at this attacker. He was too late as Simone fired a shot into the SF man's neck. The SF man let loose his grip on his weapon, leaving Otis to grab the weapon and fire, definitely killing the SF man.

A third SF tried to aim at the two men beating on the other SF man. Paul viewed the other SF man attempting to aim his weapon. In response, Paul lit the end of his molotov cocktail and threw it in the direction of the Special Forces man. The SF man saw that something was coming directly at him so he attempted to fire. Across the way, Simone fired her pistol several more times hitting the SF man. The SF man groaned in pain and turned to the direction the shots came from. Seeing no one, he attempted to turn back just as quick and destroy the projectile, but just as he turned around, he was hit with the molotov. The molotov burst on his chest, setting his body aflame. The SF man screamed as he attempted to pat out the fire with his hands to no avail. He dropped to the ground and rolled around to put out the fire. This attempt was also in vain, and he attempted to take off his uniform to save himself from burning to death. He easily got his face mask off and tried to get the rest off. At the same time, Greg and Paul beat on the other SF man. Paul hit him in the face again with the baseball bat just as Greg threw the scythe. The SF man; however, fell to the ground just as the scythe flew by where his head would be. The scythe flew through the air and impacted into the burning SF man's face, killing him. Paul dropped his broken bat on top of the unconscious SF man.

Paul and Greg, their ordeal over, sighed and breathed heavily as the other survivors cheered. Otis kept the pilot of the helicopter hostage with the machine gun.

"Okay everyone get in!" yelled Otis as Simone, Greg, and Paul obeyed. He then looked at the pilot before asking, "If ya get out of the cockpit, I'll let ya live, how bout that?"

Not saying anything, the pilot scrambled out of the pilot's seat, jumped onto the ground, and ducked on the ground as Otis took his place in the seat. He closed the door and put his helicopter training into action. He lifted the helicopter off the helipad as the cramped passengers teetered in the back.

"Everyone just hold on!" yelled Simone. "We'll be safe soon enough!"

Kindell sarcastically replied, "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Paul pushed his way through people, double-checking that everyone was accounted for. He spied many people, Yuu and Shinji next to each other near the cockpit. Susan, surprisingly, was calm even in this situation, sitting next to Leah. Greg gathered Wayne and Beth into a small area and attempted to calm them down. Simone was doing likewise with the Tompkins sisters. Ronald was sitting by himself eating some chips he had snagged before they were dragged out of the Security Room. Gil stumbled around while trying to take Floyd's wine, Floyd, in turn, was keeping Gil from falling out of the helicopter. Gordon was directly in the middle of everyone, panicky as usual. Paul had seen Kindell go up and talk to Otis. Also near Otis were Rachael, Jolie, David, Jennifer, and Alyssa. Ray, Mindy, Rich, Burt, Sophie, Kelly, Leroy, and Cheryl were all very cramped as Paul pushed his way around them to see if they had everyone. Paul now viewed Tanya caring for Ross on the floor. Paul nearly bumped into Nick and viewed Jeff, Natalie, Brett, Nathan, Barbara, and Tad. After searching for about 20 seconds he finally saw, Bill, Sally, Jonathan, Kay, Josh, Michelle, and Debbie. He saw Janet and caught a glimpse of Lilly and breathed a sigh of relief as he lastly saw Aaron.

With everyone present and accounted for he yelled to Otis, "We-we've got them all Otis, l-let's go!"

"That's good, we've wasted maybe 30 seconds for this," he grumbled to himself as he flew the helicopter away from the helipad.

Back on the rooftop, the helicopter pilot stealthfully pulled out a rocket launcher he had taken from the copter, took aim, and fired at the fleeing helicopter. Otis noticed the shot on a gauge and attempted to flee from the rocket.

"Oh that son of a bitch!" yelled a very pissed off Kindell. He grabbed a rocket launcher hanging on the wall and put himself in position.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" Paul asked.

All Kindell replied was, "Taking care of business," and fired. The rocket went on its path towards the helipad. The pilot, saw the rocket headed his way, and attempted to get out of its way to no avail.

The rocket following the helicopter would not cease despite Otis's maneuvers to avoid the rocket.

"Brace for impact everyone!" Otis yelled as the rocket hit the end of the helicopter. People lurched and stumbled due to the shock of the explosion. Otis then flew the helicopter down into the closest possible point; Leisure Park. He attempted to crash land in an area near the maintenance tunnels where he hoped no zombies were. He successfully "landed" and the other survivors were hurried out of the helicopter, none of them injured.

They gathered in a spot far from the helicopter, but nowhere near close where the zombies were.

Kindell sighed and finally asked, "Now what the hell are we gonna do?"

Otis was about to say something when he heard another voice speak, "Now what are y'all assholes doin' out here?"

The survivors turned to see the headlights of a Humvee with the convicts (Reginald Jenkins, Sam Franklin, and Miguel Sanchez) staring them down.

To be continued

Note: I plan to make this rather short, only a few chapters.


	3. Part 2

1Disclaimer: Don't own shit, (Well except for Kevin)

Dead Rising Continued

The group of survivors stared at their new adversaries, the convicts. Otis had only heard stories about them from Frank and Sophie.

"Whatcha say we do with them, Sammy?" asked Miguel.

Sam smiled and replied, "I think we can have a little fun boys!"

Reginald and Miguel both cheered and laughed evilly.

"This is not good," whispered Burt to Paul.

Kindell, being the man of action he is, drew his shotgun and aimed it at the three convicts, "I didn't get this far to be stopped by these clowns."

Simone curiously asked, "Where'd ya get a shotgun from?"

"Those stupid military idiots put any food and weapons we had in the chopper, now I figure is the best time to use them, whose with me?" Kindell asked the others.

Some of the other survivors rallied to his cause with an uproar. They ran back to the downed helicopter and withdrew what weapons they could. Most of the women stepped to the side as the men came forward, nearly every type of weapon imaginable within their grasps. As they approached the Humvee, ready to strike; Otis intervened and stepped between the two groups.

"Now you stop it! Fightin's not gonna get us anywhere," Otis conveyed.

Kindell, annoyedly yelled, "Get the hell out of the way, old man! We're gonna do what has to be done!"

Otis simply said, "I think we've all had enough of your bullshit for one day Kindell." Otis then continued speaking to the others, "Don't ya all see that all this fighting will only make us all end up as zombie-chow? If we want to live, I propose that we put aside our differences, let bygones be bygones and all that." Otis looked over at a snide-looking Kindell and added, "You too, Kindell."

"And exactly what do you think we _do_, oh glorious leader?" asked Kindell sarcastically. "We won't last two hours out here in zombieville, we've don't have enough food, and if you haven't noticed, WE HAVE NO WAY OUT OF HERE!" Kindell yelled at the top of his lungs.

Otis sighed before telling them, "Now look here. I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm not as young as I once was, and I ain't exactly cut out for the whole, 'leader' bit."

Saying this, he looked at the other survivors faces, suddenly becoming downtrodden with fear and sorrow. He then looked over in the sidelines at Paul and continued, "But I think good old Paul over there would be a better leader than me."

The other survivors suddenly looked at Paul as he shocking yelled, "Wh-what?! M-me?"

Otis grabbed Paul's arm and drug him out in the middle of everyone. As he walked away his only words of encouragement were, "Go get 'em kid."

Otis walked back over next to Simone who curiously whispered, "Why'd you make Paul the leader?"

"Got to boost his self-confidence somehow, ma'am," Otis smilingly answered.

Nervous with embarrassment, Paul told the others, "O-okay, h-here's what we gotta do-."

"Oh please, this kid can't come up with a decent plan to save his life," Kindell cut in.

Some of the survivors heartily agreed with Kindell and showed their distrust in Paul as leader.

"You're no Frank!" yelled Rich.

Heather likewise said, "Yeah, you're no leader."

"We should elect someone sane as our leader!" yelled Debbie, still afraid of Paul after his attack on her and Mindy.

Michelle piped in, "I nominate Kindell."

"Me too!" yelled Wayne.

"As long as he gives me food, I'll vote for him!" Ronald yelled; his ravenous hunger coming back from the depths of his stomach.

Paul was getting annoyed at all the people not believing in him and simply screamed over the top of everyone, "Quiet! Now I m-may have not wanted this position, but damn it, if I have to, then I have to. Otis is right, we all have to work together with these three,-."

Kindell opening his mouth, but Paul walked up to his face and ended, "Even if we don't want to."

Paul then approached the impatient convicts, who were bored from all the talking.

"E-excuse me, gentlemen, b-but would you m-mind helping us out?" Paul asked.

Sam replied with another question, "And just why the hell would we help you? What's in it for us?"

Paul could only say "Um," and stood dumbfounded to his next move. Otis then approached, ready to take the reigns of leadership for a few seconds.

"If you help us out of here, think of what awaits you on the other side," Otis interjected, "You three'll be free men, be able to start over, live life anew, build a family if ya wanna. Now whaddya say?

Although Sam stood indifferent, Reginald and Miguel could see new lives waiting for them outside of Willamette.

"Well, I don't know," Sam began.

Miguel butted in, "Oh come on Sammy! Just think of it, we'll be free! No more guards, cells," he then shuddered before finishing, "showers man."

"Yeah, dawg, I could even get in touch with ma family again," Reginald heartedly replied, " I haven't seen or talked to ma sister in eight years."

"Oh Reg, you too?" Sam asked, "You too in with the bullshit?"

Hearing that, Reginald and Miguel glared at their partner who finally gave in, "Alright, we'll help them out. Whaddya need kid?"

"W-we need a place to stay for the r-rest o-of the n-night," Paul said with newfound confidence, "We'll n-need food and supplies."

"Yo we'll take ya to our hideout," Reginald said. "We got plenty a shit in there to keep ya all comfy."

David yelled out, "What about leaving the city? Some of us are in no condition to do big traveling on foot."

"Let's save that for tomorrow, let's just focus on stayin' alive for right now, alright people?" Otis stepped in.

With Otis's help, most of the survivors now walked over to Paul to join him at his side. Soon, all that sided with Kindell were Ronald, Sophie, Yuu, and Shinji.

Otis saw that the two Japanese tourists were still on Kindell's side, "Oh that's right. Um no one happens to speak Japanese do they?"

"Um, I do," Came the voice of Aaron Swoop.

"You do?" his friend Burt asked. "Aaron I never knew that you could speak Japanese!"

"Yeah, took three years of it in high school." Aaron replied.

Otis smiled and asked him, "You think you can explain things to our two Jap friends over there?"

"Sure thing," Aaron answered. He swiftly went over to Kindell's side, and told Yuu and Shinji of the ordeal. After hearing, they quickly ran over to Paul's side.

"Whatever," Kindell said, "At least not everyone is a total sellout."

Helping their side out, Simone called, "Oh Ronald! If you come with us, you'll get food."

"Food?!" Ronald screamed. With that, he rushed over to the other side as well.

Kindell growled in defeat as he finally said, "Fine, I'll join your stupid cause. I still don't think you're a good leader." He trudged over to the other side leaving only Sophie on the other side.

"Come on Sophie," Simone pleaded, "You'll be safer with us."

"No I won't! Those are the monsters that killed my poor Sid!" sobbed Sophie.

Otis thought, 'Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that whole story.' He then said, "Come on Soph, it won't be that bad, you don't even have to get near them if you don't want!"

After Otis said that, Sophie finally slunk over to the other side, drying her tears.

"Ok now what are we gonna do?" asked Ray.

"If you could take some of us with your jeep to your hideout, gentlemen, th-that'd be appreciated," Paul suggested.

Sam sighed and answered, "Alright, but we're gonna have ta make several trips."

And so the slow and mind-numbing transportation of the survivors began. While the convicts drove a small group of survivors away, the rest salvaged anything they could out of the helicopter and prepped it to take with them. Finally, after about a half an hour of transporting people, the last group of survivors was driven into the convicts hideout.

"Where are we?" asked Simone.

Otis answered, "One of the mall's garages. We usually have supply trucks park in here to unload."

"Yeah, this place really is very sturdy when we put the garage door down," Miguel butted in.

"How are you guys even alive anyway? Frank said that he killed you guys," asked Otis curiously.

Reginald asked, "Who's this Frank guy?"

"Was he the guy with the camera around his neck?" asked Sam. "Cause after Miguel nearly whacked him, we saw him get that Sophie chick and then scram, that's the last we saw of him." (This is so true, you don't even have to kill the convicts to complete a perfect run of Dead Rising. After the main cutscene with them, you don't have to pay any attention to them again if you don't want.)

After dropping people off and checking the area for zombies ("Every time we open the door, some of those bastards make it in here," Miguel told them) the survivors prepared for a good night's rest.

Paul sat on the hard concrete floor and stared at nothing in particular. Seeing he was alone, Simone sat next to him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I really liked how you took control of the situation so quickly," Simone quietly said.

Paul embarrassingly replied, "O-oh th-thanks." He then laid his right hand down on the floor. Simone unknowingly did the same with her left hand. When their hands met, they both gasped and recoiled their hands in embarrassment. Though it was dark, it was still apparent both were blushing very deeply. Slowly, Simone and Paul joined their hands together and stared at the garage door.

On another rooftop near the mall, a Special Forces man approached his two superiors and told him, "Sir it appears we've lost contact with Chopper 4487."

"What?" asked one.

The other one, smoking a cigar, calmly replied, "Oh calm down, I'm sure it was nothing. That was supposed to be the copter with agent McCarney on it right?"

"Affirmative sir," answered the SF man.

"See Kev, it's nothing, one less witness to shut up later," Brock Mason stated.

Kevin Fletcher sighed and told Brock, "I'm not entirely sure, you remember the Santa Cabeza incident don't you? You said the same thing then! And then we hear about not one but _two _living witnesses. I knew we should have just gone with my idea and blown the whole damn town to pieces. You know how much the government freaked when two bodies were not recovered, and how much they had to pay the old kook Barnaby not to talk."

"It's alright, Kev, we'll mop up this place the same way we mopped up Santa Cabeza."

Kevin glared at Brock and then said, "We won't be going alone this time, I have state-of-the-art weaponry at my disposal."

"Yes, you showed me the minihelicopters, but do you think we really need them? No machine is worth a good soldier." Brock replied.

Kevin smiled, "Oh not just the minicopters, Brock, but I have a special device for you. The XM3 Prototype Tank! It is an automated wonder with automatic fire, compete with minicopters and heat seeking missiles!"

"I don't think I'll use it," Brock simply said.

"Oh come now! I'm sure you'll find some use for it!"

Brock sighed and told him, "Fine. But let's go over the plan one more time so you've got it, technology boy. While a majority of the squads head inside the mall to deal with the undead there-."

"The rest will go with me to clear out the outside area, the parking lots and the garages," finished Kevin.

"Good, now report inside when you have cleared them out," Brock said, putting a gas mask over his face.

Kevin placed a pair of sunglasses on over his blue eyes and placed a helmet on over his head. "Understood," he replied. With that, the two leaders of the Special Forces got in a helicopter on their rooftop which headed for the Willamette mall, with other helicopters following suit.

To be continued

Note: I think I'll only make three or four more chapters depending on how I wanted to take this. I also wanted to add the scene at the end with Kevin and Brock to show the contrast between the two on technology in battle. I also based Kevin on the soldier in the cutscene showing the Special Forces looking around for any living zombies and where Brock takes off his gas mask. There is one soldier without a gas mask on, who I always assumed was a higher rank than the others, and thus, this man became Kevin Fletcher.


End file.
